triangle_tablefandomcom-20200214-history
The Feast of the Ancients
Drink of the Night The Frozen Rose (Spinoff on The Frozen Rosé) The Story * The party introduces themselves, Dawnash first being aroused, to meet the barbarian they saw. The barbarian introduces herself as Grantham Fireblaster, also called Granny. She likes to kill these things for the Feast of the Ancients and gather food. The party goes through and explain whether they run with food or deal with food * Grantham mistakes Dorian for Hyllenae's mate, since they are wearing the same armor * Jingles introduces Mugsy to this new person that they have met, saying that he is not food, having lost his arm in an act of self sacrifice. Grantham goes to one knee in front of him and says that he is a great warrior for such self sacrifice * The party, Dawnash in particular, feels a rumbling. Grantham thinks it may be more of the creature she jsut distached * Initiative ** Hyllenae runs at the beast and attacks it, but mostly skids off the head ** Amalthea takes a shot with her bow ** Jingles cracks his knuckles and readies his action for when the creature steps forward, holding Tenser's Floating Disk to see if he can flip it over ** Dawnash takes out his lute, begins strumming wildly, and sprints towards the rock behind the creature. The creature's foot went up, triggering Jingles disk and triggering a backfire spell surge as well. His clothes are banished to the void for a minute. He calls it the "Magic Mike". Dawnash then throws his grappling hook to catch the leg the creature is putting down, wrapping it around the leg ** Grantham charges forward, going for the head, but not to take it down, she wants to see what they can do to earn the feast. She hits it on the head with her fire axe ** Trixie casts Hex on Strength on the monster, then casts Eldritch Blast, hitting with one of the bolts ** Dorian goes in to the beast, but can't quite make it ** The creature goes, attacking Grantham hitting with one attack and missing on the second ** Hyllenae goes for the legs of the creature, missing the first time, but hitting the second with divine smite added ** Amalthea moves over a bit, casting Hunter's Mark, then shooting her bow again. The creature's eyes glowe a yellow ** Jingles covers his Jingles-y bits best he can, then takes out his parasol and casts Magic Missile ** Dawnash wraps the rope around his body, runs up, pulls out the guitar katar and tries to stab in the same place they are attacking and stabs in the same spot(Guillermo rolls two Natural 1's followed by a Natural 20) ** Grantham attacks at the underbelly of the creature as it rears up, making three attacks ** Trixie hides in the sand in the air and preps an Eldritch Blast ** The Creature jumps, Dawnash attached to it and takes him with it. Trixie fires off her Eldritch Blast ** A man runs out screaming that they are doing it without him, calling out Grantham that this beast was to be his ** Hyllenae goes to the side and tries to hit the creature on the underside, but misses on both. The creature hits Amalthea with two attacks ** Amalthea misses her first attack, then stabs with her ice dagger on the second ** Jingles makes sure Mugsy is not looking, then pokes his head up over the parasol, sees it is closer, shimmies back 10 feet, and removes his hand for a split second then shoots a fire bolt at it hitting it just above the eye ** Dawnash hands the rope to the man who joined them and tells him to pull, standing up beside him ** Grantham goes over the the creature and tells Morbarom and Dawnash to flip ** Trixie fires off some Eldtritch Blasts into the side of the beast and blows a hole in its side ** Dorian heals Grantham ** The new barbarian is up, so they try to flip the creature and succeed ** Grantham headbutts the creature that is now prone getting up to her shoulders in its chest holding the heart in her mouth as she comes out * Grantham sees who in the party did the most damage to the creature and walks over to Hyllenae and hands her the heart. She brings it to her mouth and takes a bite * Morbarom says that they have two of these beast and they should go back, Grantham tells him to crack the jaw, and he does then goes over to Jingles, whose clothes pop back now * Dawnash pulls his grappling hook out of one of the cracks Trixie made that he put it in, catching some of the blood splatter on the way out, then they drag the bodies back * Grantham sees that Amalthea and Trixie have not been marked, so she takes some blood and packs Amalthea on the shoulder and misunderstands Trixie's request for a high five for a hug and gets her bloody. Amalthea gets healed by Dorian, who is now marked by Marboram. Jingles says that he scraped his knee, hoping Dorian would come to help him * Morbarom asks what the party is doing here, so far from civilization. Hyllenae informs them of their concern of false accusations against barbarians raiding the keep. The other other magic user liked to devest himself of his clothes as well. * Dawnash pick some sage that they pass and Morbarom picks some of what he calls mint of the spear * The party et al. enter Argathos, the barbarian home, beginning to discuss the beasts of the realm and the mud pit wrestling and the feast. There are barbarians of all types here. * Dawnash and Amalthea talk with Grantham about the spirits that came around her during the battle * They head up and see a large structure that seems to be the barbecue pit, there are people going around preparing for the feast tonight, and there is other meat that was brought as well * Dawnash sees some of the individuals wearing bones and asks if he can take some of the bones from the creature they slayed, as he adorns himself with beasts he has slain and met as food * They see an individual adorned in red robes and a cap adorned with bones with long gray hair almost down to her knees * Other barbarians around are welcoming the party to their feast * The old woman they saw before steps onto a podium and taps her cane softly and it reverberates, she speaks, welcoming them all, her voice soft but reverberating also. She asks the party to come closer. Grantham introduces the party to the elder. Hyllenae is introduced as the leader. The elder recognizes her as an Athenai. She knows of Shalia * The barbarians are greeting each other with hugs and a general frat/football bro manner but with some tension in the air * The tables are beginning to fill up. Trixie switches her plate and Jingles' plate as it comes in to get regular meat rather than the earth crawler. The bread and lard/butter are put on the table as well as large gilded pitchers of The Drink. Dawnash sees Morbarom trying the drink, he takes the cup from his belt and fills it up, then takes a hearty drink, it is like a sweet ale * The barbarian next to Amalthea gets a plate for Camille, Trixie pulls the cat that she has out of her cloak * (Break) * Dawnash is asked if he wants to go to the pit. There two barbarians are just pommeling each other, Mog wins, punching the other guy's, Colstoy, face into the mud. They then sit down and talk as though nothing happened * Jingles is asked if he is going to jump into the pits. Grantham advises against it. Amalthea is asked if she wants to go in, she says yes. She is somewhat pulled to the pit. * Morbarom gets the upper hand in the early part of the fight, then Amalthea gets the upper hand in the second part, tossing him over his shoulder, then gets the upper hand again, jumping on his back and putting him in a rear naked choke. She holds him and he falls, Amalthea's face goes into the mud as well. The barbarians cheer. Amalthea pulls the man out of the mud * Dawnash calls that the winner stays, Grantham says that they have not done the pits in that way and says winner stays now * A goliath jumps into the ring against Amalthea. Amalthea gets the upper hand in the first part of the fight, putting her in a guillotine choke with her legs around her waist, as well as in the third tripping her. The barbarians start chanting Champion * Granny jumps into the ring * Morbarom has a gleeful face looking at Amalthea * Amalthea takes the upper hand in the first test of strength, as well as the second, she jumps up to put her feet on Granny's hipbones, and flips her back and rolls back to pin her. Amalthea sweeps the battle, releasing one arm, then spinning around and putting her into an armbar * There are others fighting, one is bawling. Granny says that the pits are not only for testing strength, but also to air grievances * Dawnash takes out his lute and begins singing a song of drinking and feasting and fighting. Grantham carries him to the dias * One of the barbarians comes over and brings a drum, Dawnash flips his lute around and begins to drum on it as well. He grabs his chest and then pulls the barrel from his hip, pops the cork, and pours the rest of the wine, 3 uses, into his mouth * Granny starts dancing to the beat, turns her back to the crowd and twerks. Dawnash fans the flames * Jingles and Trixie are over to the gossipers, but they seem to change the subject when they come by. The second table they go to tells them to sit and a dwarf missing part of his jaw asks them what they are doing. They say that they are seeking to understand the land, and that they are with the wolf champion. They say they heard that there was some fighting in the region. The dwarf knows of the problems at the keep to the south west, it is a big keep, they will probably not take it over. Jingles bids Dracol adieu * Hyllenae are over by where the elder was telling stories. A large man, Dorian's size, wearing a whole bear hide, tells of a raid he was in * Amalthea was listening to Dawnash play and dancing and approached Maties and tries to make small talk, but he is just looking into his mug. Dawnash switches songs to have "one for the lovers out there", Amalthea pulls Maties up and they start dancing, Amalthea leading. Granny leans over to Dawnash and says that Maties has never mated before, Dawnash says that Amalthea has, raucously. Dawnash says that now it is "time to kiss the one you're dancing with". Maties wants to kiss Amalthea, but she spins instead. Dawnash sings "and that is what heart break feels like, now to go home and cry to yourself, but that's okay because tomorrow is another day" * The elder sits by Hyllenae and asks her about Shalia. Hyllenae says that she was sent because war is coming and accusations were made against barbarians. Pyrenthia has heard of these barbarians, she thinks that they are using this tribe's name to make it seem that they are the ones attacking the keep, but they have no use for the keep. Hyllenae warns her that if their name is being used, there may be armies coming their way. The elder pulls her animal skin to the side and shows that she has a very nice handaxe at her side * Jingles casts Detect Magic from his ring, sensing strong magic from a cave behind him * Dawnash takes some of the others to a table and pours some more of The Drink and talking about the festivities * Dawnash talks with Amalthea and Grantham about inner beasts and possibly waking up Amalthea's. She says it is the reflection tree in the cave that Jingles detected before. The tree's branches will reflect what you need to see. * Amalthea goes into the cave, it gets darker and darker, even with her darkvision. There is a purplish glow next to her, it is the spectral wolf that came to her before. She approaches a dark tree, leafless, only branches. There is an orange glow behind the tree Characters * Grantham Fireblaster - barbarian played by Markeia McCarty * Morbarom - the man who ran into the battle with the sand creature * Pyrenthia - the leader of the barbarian tribe in Argathos * Mog - barbarian fighting in the pit * Colstoy - the fighter against Mog * Golitha - the goliath Amalthea wrestles * Dracol - the dwarf Trixie and Jingles were talking to * Maties - the barbarian that was into Amalthea Places * Argathos - home of the barbarians Grantham and Morbarom Quotations "So, I'm still aroused, so I feel a need to introduce us." Dawnash, Episode 22 @ 14:04 "Do you want me to be food? I can be food." Dawnash, Episode 22 @ 14:38 "I didn't lose him, he was hiding behind me." Adam, Episode 22 @ 19:40 "Ok, let's murder kill this thing. Let's Duneons and Dragons its face." Guillermo, Episode 22 @ 26:54 "We are a family from many different mothers. Family is what you are, not where you come from." Grantham, Episode 22 @ 1:42:43